The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H516A. The new cultivar was developed in a breeding program and is a seedling resulting from the cross of the seed parent H518 Dynasty (Plant Patent pending) and the pollen parent H52-V18.
The new cultivar was discovered in November of 1986 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in May of 1987 in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations of the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Nine to nine-and-one-half week response time under black cloth.
2. Four to six breaks after pinch.
3. May be grown single stem or pinch.
4. Top leaves are very dark green.
5. Mature leaves are also dark green.
6. Petioles are very dark red, shiny and waxy.
7. Veins in leaves are reddish on top rows and are a lighter green on the lower rows.
8. Stems are greenish-red, shiny and waxy.
9. Bracts are bright dark red and fade resistant in the glasshouse, plastic house and home.
10. The centers of the bloom are very tight; Cyathia stay on to six weeks.
11. The full bloom has three rows of bracts.
12. Twenty-two bracts have been counted on a fully developed bloom.
13. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem plant is 20 inches in diameter.
14. Bracts range in size from 5 cm to 11.5 cm wide and 8 to 20 cm long.
15. In normal blooming, the cultivar shows color by the beginning of November and the bracts are fully developed by December.
16. Responds well to the growth regulator Cycocel.
17. Plants ship well and are long lasting and keep well in the home.
18. Ability to grow at temperatures of 65.degree. F.; when fully bloomed, flower retains its beauty and light at a temperature of 60.degree. F. and has non-drooping foliage.